Culpa
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Antonio se siente culpable por algo que hizo ¿lograra su nuevo subordinado ayudarle? crossover con pokémon. Dejen reviews


_Culpa _

Disclamer: Hetalia y pokémon no pertenecen; pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (as).

Despiertas y _El_ es lo primero que ves, acurrucado en tus brazos, el chico duerme tranquila y pacíficamente, debe estar cansado por lo que ustedes dos hicieron anoche y con toda razón, aunque sabes que en cuanto el despertador suene, el chico se levantara y tu fingirás que estas dormido, el te sacudirá un poco por el hombro y te pedirá amablemente que te levantes antes de vestirse e irse a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Dejas escapar un suspiro mientras observas atentamente al muchacho que esta entre tus brazos, sabes que tiene el cabello negro azabache y que le llega hasta los hombros cuando el chico no lo recoge en una cola de caballo o lo esconde debajo del sombrero negro que casi siempre lleva puesto desde que se lo diste en su cumpleaños, el primero que paso el chico en tu casa, cabe agregar.

Sabes que sus ojos están cerrados pero eso no es ningún problema para ti, sabes que sus ojos son negros como la noche y que tienen un brillo muy especial, especialmente cuando se concentra en los entrenamientos militares que recibe de tu parte o en las lecciones de karate o kyudo que le da Kiku, sabes que tiene un par de marcas en las mejillas que, según te contó la noche que lo encontraste, son de nacimiento y a tu parecer, lo hacen ver muy _mono _aunque odia que le digas eso.

Sabes que es valiente, amable y cordial y que casi nunca se queja a menos que hagas alguna imprudencia y te lastimes o te enfermes o rompas la ropa que acaba de remendar para ti, sabes que es algo impulsivo, conoces que casi no se detiene a pensar cuando estas en problemas, las marcas que tiene el chico en la espalda son prueba de ello.

Sabes que generalmente el chico piensa las cosas antes de actuar, que es calmado y tranquilo casi todo el tiempo, sabes que es muy maduro para su edad (quedarse huérfano a los catorce años lo hizo madurar antes de tiempo), sabes que se emancipo a los quince para no tener que ir a un orfanato y que se la paso viajando desde entonces, sabes que trabajo haciendo trucos de magia, bailando y cantando en la calle para conseguir dinero para comer.

Sabes que el muchacho sigue siendo un chiquillo a pesar de que lo maduro y responsable que aparenta ser y no puedes evitar sentir que la culpa te carcome debido a lo que ambos hicieron la noche anterior, cierto que el chico te dio su consentimiento pero eso no te hace sentir menos culpa, cierto que el chico esta próximo a cumplir los dieciocho años, eso te hace sentir peor porque sientes que le haz quitado su inocencia antes de tiempo, te sientes horrible y sabes que va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que puedas mirar al muchacho a los ojos sin sentir deseos de vomitar.

Mientras le acomodas un mechón de cabello que le había caído sobre la frente, recuerdas como se conocieron y como desde esa noche, ese muchacho pasó a formar parte de tu vida.

Recuerdas que estabas en tu casa recogiendo la mesa, pues ya habías terminado de cenar cuando escuchaste unos gritos y ruidos de golpes afuera de la entrada de tu casa, era el chico que se defendía de un tipo que había intentado asaltarlo y propasarse con el, al final, el muchacho hizo al sujeto correr despavorido y cuando le preguntaste al chico si se encontraba bien, el chiquillo se desmayo.

Lo metiste a tu casa mirándolo preocupado y lo dejaste recostado en el sofá de la sala, una vez ahí, lo revisaste para ver si estaba herido, encontraste muchos moretones, rasguños y pequeñas cortadas, su ropa estaba sucia y un poco rota y lo único que llevaba consigo era una pequeña mochila, notaste que el muchacho estaba pálido y demacrado y parecía que no había probado bocado en varios días.

Lo llevaste a tu habitación, lo acostaste en tu cama, fuiste por el botiquín y lo curaste, le quitaste la ropa sucia, la metiste a remojar y le pusiste una de tus piyamas (cuidando de no mirar mucho la anatomía del joven inconsciente frente a ti) sin mas que hacer por el hasta que estuviera conciente, lo dejaste dormir en tu habitación.

Pasaste la noche en la antigua habitación de Lovino, (hacia un año y medio que el se había independizado de ti y había unificado a su nación junto a Feliciano) y aunque por las noches el italiano ocupaba la mayor parte de tus pensamientos, esa noche no pudiste dejar de pensar en el chico de cabello negro azabache que yacía inconsciente en tu habitación.

Despertaste al chiquillo a la mañana siguiente, el muchacho abrió los ojos y miro al su alrededor confundido, se miro la ropa que tenia puesta y luego clavo los ojos en tu persona, te acercaste, le dijiste buenos días y tomaste su mano derecha para ver si ya habían sanado las heridas que tenia en ella, fue entonces que el chico reacciono, zafo su mano de tu agarre y antes de que pudieras pedirle que se calmara, te tumbo al suelo de un puñetazo al tiempo que la exclamación de "pervertido" salía de sus labios.

Te tomo un rato calmarlo y preguntarle su nombre, cuantos años tenia y de donde venia, el te contesto de mala gana, que su nombre era Satoshi, tenia dieciséis años y era originario de Japón, mientras te gritaba insultos en japonés y te pedía que le devolvieras su ropa y su mochila, cuando por fin se calmo te pregunto quien eras, donde estaba y que demonios le habías hecho, estabas asombrado, el chico se parecía mucho a Romano.

Cuando pudiste reponerte de la impresión, te presentaste, le dijiste donde estaba y lo que habías hecho por el después le preguntaste de donde había aprendido a hablar español, el chico se disculpo contigo mientras te contaba que había llegado hace apenas unas semanas buscando trabajo y mientras tanto había aprendido suficiente español para satisfacer sus necesidades básicas, como conseguir comida, ropa etc., también te dijo que estaba legalmente en el país y que tenia sus documentos en su mochila.

Después de eso, le hiciste darse un baño, le prestaste ropa para que pudiera cambiarse y el chico se puso presentable mientras tú hacías el desayuno para ambos, cuando salio de tu habitación no podías creer lo que veías: el chiquillo se veía adorable debido a que tu ropa le quedaba algo grande y sentiste deseos de abrazarlo pero te contuviste, desayunaron en casi completo silencio y después del desayuno y de limpiar la cocina, el chico te mostró sus papeles, la orden de emancipación, su visa, pasaporte y permiso para trabajar en el país.

Revisaste los papeles, eran legales y estaban en orden lo que significaba que el chico podía quedarse, por pura curiosidad, le preguntaste si no quería volver a su país natal, el chico se puso un poco tenso y te contesto que no, que no tenia casi ninguna razón para volver, cuando le preguntaste a que se refería al decir eso (no sin antes aclararle que podía no responderte si no quería) el muchacho sin inmutarse te dijo que su madre había fallecido hacia poco mas de un año cuando su casa se derrumbo en un terremoto y se había quedado huérfano y que no tenia mas familia, se había salvado de ir a un orfanato gracias a que consiguió que lo emanciparan y se había mantenido viajando de un lugar a otro desde entonces, le dijiste que lamentabas la muerte de su madre pero el no pareció escucharte.

Después de eso, Satoshi te dio las gracias por ayudarle y salio de tu casa a buscar trabajo, dejando sus cosas en tu casa, diciéndote que si encontraba donde trabajar vendría a buscarlas mas tarde, le deseaste suerte y lo dejaste marchar, rezando por que el muchacho volviera mas tarde.

Horas después, Satoshi regreso a tu casa, no había encontrado nada y ya iba a oscurecer ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenia que encontrar trabajo si quería ganar dinero para comer y encontrar un sitio donde quedarse, tu le dijiste que podía quedarse en tu casa el tiempo que quisiera pero el te dijo que prefería no molestarte, si mas el muchacho fue a la cocina a prepararte algo de comer, pues habías llegado tarde debido a que una reunión con tu jefe se alargo mas de lo que esperabas y estabas hambriento así que el muchacho se ofreció a hacerte de cenar le dijiste que no tenia que hacerlo pero el se metió a la cocina sin oírte siquiera, resignado te lavaste las manos, pusiste la mesa y te sentaste a esperar.

El muchacho volvió un rato después con un plato de jamón serrano en las manos, le miraste asombrado, no sabias que el conociera un poco de la gastronomía de tu tierra, sin mas que hacer se sentaron a cenar. Mientras comías, le propusiste convertirse en tu subordinado, le dijiste que podía quedarse a vivir en tu casa mientras la mantuviera limpia y aseada, el chico, después de considerarlo un poco, acepto tu propuesta, te sentiste feliz pues ese chico te agradaba.

Poco tiempo después, tus colegas se enteraron de que tenias un nuevo subordinado y pidieron conocer al muchacho, cuando le comentaste el asunto al chico, dijo que si y continuo con sus labores. En la siguiente reunión llevaste a Satoshi contigo y se lo presentaste a tus colegas, el muchacho fue muy amable y educado con ellos y todos fueron amables con el, hizo buenas migas con Lovino y Feliciano, así como con la mayoría de los presentes y así convenzo el verdadero trabajo del muchacho.

Comenzó a ir a las casas de sus colegas por temporadas, convirtiéndose en su ayudante temporal, ayudaba a Feliciano con su enterramiento militar con Ludwing, perfecciono sus movimientos de karate al lado de Kiku, ayudaba a Elizabeth con la limpieza en casa de Roderich, a Matthew a escapar de Cuba para que este no lo golpeara en la cabeza confundiéndolo con su hermano, a Alfred con la limpieza de su bodega y con la entrega a tiempo de su papeleo, incluso convenció a Peter de disfrutar mas el hecho de que aun no era una nación, prometiéndole que en cuanto creciera un poco mas podía ir a visitarlo mas seguido, esto alegro mucho a Sealand, debido a casi nadie lo iba a visitar y por eso no tenia muchos amigos.

Con todo y eso, Satoshi era tu subordinado, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando contigo, limpiando tu casa o perfeccionando su español, cuando tenia tiempo libre se ponía a leer o a dibujar, rara vez lo escuchabas cantar pero cuando cantaba te sentías feliz al igual que cuando bailaba contigo o cuando se movía grácil y suavemente al son de tu guitarra. Lo querías y el también te quería. Todo iba de perlas entre ustedes hasta la noche anterior.

Todo el asunto comenzó debido a una pelea con Lovino, llegaste a casa cansado y queriendo sentir algo mas que tristeza en tu interior, encontraste al muchacho en la cocina terminando de preparar la cena, el muchacho te sonrió y te pregunto deseabas que te sirviera de cenar.

No dijiste nada solo te acercaste a el y lo besaste, el chico abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por tu acción pero correspondió a tu gesto al cabo de unos minutos pasándote los brazos por el cuello, lo cargaste hasta la sala, sin romper el contacto con su labios en ningún momento, lo recostaste en el sofá y tus labios descendieron hasta el cuello de chico, aspiraste su aroma: una mezcla de vainilla, canela y café que te volvía loco mientras lamías, mordisqueabas y llenabas con besos el cuello del chaval en tus brazos.

-España-san-susurro el muchacho

Reaccionaste con ese llamado, te sentiste avergonzado por lo que estuviste a punto de hacer ¡el era solo un muchacho! No tenías ningún derecho a hacerle eso.

-Lo siento mucho-te disculpaste

-No hay problema-repuso Satoshi al ver la expresión en la cara del hispano-¿Sabe jefe? No estoy molesto con usted-aclaro el joven de cabello negro

¿Ah no?- respiraste aliviado-me alegro-dijiste sonriendo-¿me perdonas?-preguntaste

-No tengo porque hacerlo-replico-lo entiendo, usted necesita sentir algo mas que tristeza y la verdad es que yo también-dijo el chico, dejándote asombrado con esa confesión

Después de eso, Satoshi te beso, un beso suave que te hizo temblar, cerraste los ojos y correspondiste a su gesto, mientras que pasabas los brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo mas a ti, el muchacho rodeo tu cuello con los brazos, disfrutando el contacto de tus labios, lo llevaste en brazos hasta tu habitación sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento, una vez ahí, las ropas de ambos se fueron al suelo y los dos se hicieron uno con el otro, mientras el muchacho decía tu nombre humano una y otra vez.

Eso nos lleva a tu situación actual, te sientes culpable por lo que haz hecho pero ¿y el chico? ¿Sentirá lo mismo? Antes de que puedas seguir preguntándote sobre esto o que la culpa te siga carcomiendo la conciencia el despertador suena, el muchacho se remueve en tus brazos, sobresaltándote un poco, Satoshi abre los ojos y te sonríe adormilado.

-Buenos días España-san-murmura el muchacho y se libera de tu agarre, busca su ropa y se viste-Estaré en la cocina preparando el desayuno-anuncia saliendo de la habitación.

Reaccionas, te das una ducha y te vistes mientras te preguntas como es que el muchacho puede actuar con tanta normalidad después de lo que acaba de pasar entre ustedes, vas a la cocina y encuentras al chico haciendo tortilla de patatas con tomate, cuando Satoshi nota tu presencia, te sonríe y se da la vuelta para terminar de preparar el desayuno.

-Ya casi termino, puede sentarse a esperar si quiere España-san-murmura el chico dándote la espalda todavía

Vas al comedor y te sientas, decides hablar con el muchacho durante el desayuno, Satoshi llega con tu desayuno y lo pone frente a ti, luego se sirve a si mismo, se sienta frente a ti, murmura un "buen provecho" y empieza a comer.

Tomas el tenedor y picas con el tu desayuno pero lo sueltas enseguida y pones el plato a un lado mientras el muchacho te mira extrañado por tu actitud.

-¿ocurre algo España-san?-te pregunta preocupado.

-Ash quiero hablar contigo-el chico se tensa, casi nunca usas su nombre en tu idioma a menos que estés molesto y vayas a regañarlo.

¿Sobre lo que paso anoche?-pregunta el chico de cabellos negros dando en el clavo.

-Si-murmuras asombrado de que pudiera adivinar tan fácil el motivo de tu malestar.

-Si va a preguntarme si me siento mal por lo que paso, puede quedarse tranquilo, no me siento culpable-murmura el muchacho mirándote a los ojos pero antes de que puedas decir algo, el chiquillo continuo-Soy lo suficientemente responsable para responder por mis actos, además sabía a lo que me atenía si hacia lo que hice, así que deje de mirarme como si todo fuera culpa suya y desayune por favor-murmuro el muchacho levantándose de la mesa y llevando su plato, cubiertos y su vaso a la cocina para lavarlos para después ponerse a entrenar en el jardín.

Te quedas estático en tu asiento, antes de sonreír y empezar a desayunar, definitivamente subestimaste a tu subordinado pero te alegras de que gracias a el, la culpa que sentías ha desaparecido por completo, cuando fuiste a la cocina a lavar los platos que habías utilizado, revisaste el calendario y te diste cuenta que faltaban pocas semanas para el cumpleaños del muchacho, sonreíste al pensar que tipo de regalo le darías por esa fecha tan especial y además de recompensarlo por ser uno de mejores subordinados que has tenido a tu cargo.

Definitivamente, Satoshi se llevaría una gran sorpresa, tan grande como la culpa que acababa de quitarte de encima.

Fin


End file.
